warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusttail (Aquamarine1212)
Dusttail 'is a short-haired, light brown tabby tom, with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly and toes, with a dainty build, a fluffy tail and big pale green eyes. Personality Dusttail is filled to the brim with youthful energy, having an energetic and playful personality. He's a socialite and very popular with the younger cats, but can act younger than his age and be immature. Dusttail is a risk taker and likes adventure. Dusttail, though he loves making friends, is not a people pleaser. He doesn't put up with bad friends and will not change his demeanor to satisfy anybody. Dusttail is fairly open minded about ideas and theories, and endlessly curious about the world around him. Dusttail is most well known for for his seemingly bottomless supply of passion and drive. Dusttail is a wild idealist and will follow his beliefs to the ends of the earth. The most important thing to Dusttail is his relationships with others - he's always striving to better understand and empathize with those he meets. Dusttail is easily distracted. He often forgets what he set out to do and comes back to camp without having done his duties, much to his clanmates chagrin. He can also get very emotional and stressed and has a somewhat dramatic personality. Dusttail tends to overblow situations and turn things into much larger problems than they were in the first place. Dusttail also hates feeling constrained and will sometimes needlessly fight authority to retain his sense of independence and autonomy. Skills and Education Very agile, and has a good sense of balance. Dusttail can climb through trees with ease and catch prey in the treetops. He's an excellent jumper and can travel long distances without ever touching the ground. History Dusttail was raised fairly leniently, and was never given many rules as a youngster. Dusttail was born an only kit and raised as one until at twelve moons old, his mother had two more sons. However, when the two kits were left unsupervised, they ended up playing on some dangerous rocks. One of the kits slipped, hit his head, and had a severe concussion. He died a few days later. This led to Dusttail's parents becoming extremely strict and enforcing unreasonable rules out of fear. The surviving kit, Harecloud, was raised in this manner. Dusttail and his parents began to grow distant, and he started to resent them for being so controlling. When Harecloud reached seven moons old, Dusttail convinced him to run away with him and the two brothers ended up coming to The Lake. Relations '''Brother: 'Harecloud '''Mate: Firestorm Daughter: Dapplefeather Sons: Redfur, Weasel Sister-in-Law: Loonheart 'Friends: 'Birchfur, Sedgeclaw, Firestorm, Snowtail 'Rivals: 'Gingerwhisker Trivia *Dusttail is a rehash of the character Dustbreeze from The Forming of Lakeclan Series. **Dusttail's name was changed because while'' -breeze didn't have anything to do with his personality, -tail describes his agility and climbing skills. *Dusttail's name is a tribute to his brown fur (Dust-) and his skill in climbing and agility (-tail). *Dusttail would likely be an ENFP personality type. Gallery ''Lineart by: therougecat and musewings dusttail1warrior.png|Dusttail (Member) Dusttail.jpg|Photograph Dusttail2.png|Dusttail Category:Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats Around the Lake (Aquamarine1212) Category:The Dead (Aquamarine1212) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Aquamarine1212 Category:Cats of the Dale Clan